O Retorno de Kira
by Carol Misa Misa
Summary: O filho de Light será o novo Kira?
1. Chapter 1

Seus olhos castanhos contemplam mais uma vez a cidade que lhe parece tão vazia, vista através da janela de seu apartamento. Deste lugar em que, por seis anos, dividiu com o único e verdadeiro amor de sua vida. O vento, faz voar seus cabelos loiros e, seu pensamento, mais uma vez se volta para seu único amor, que, agora, estava morto, Light Yagami.

A imagem dele tão viva em sua mente só fazia o vazio de seu peito piorar. Dois meses, dois meses que, pareciam dois séculos sem ele. Após sua morte, ninguém quis procurar por seu corpo, fazer um velório justo e cremar seus restos mortais. Por amor a ele, ela o fez. No velório, último momento para prestar uma homenagem a seu amor, só três pessoas estiveram presentes, ela, Sachiko Yagami e Sayu Yagami, mãe e irmã de seu único e eterno amor. Nem Touta Matsuda, que namorava com Sayu e sempre admirara Light fora ao cerimonial de despedida de seu amor.

E, isso, já fazia dois meses... Como era solitária sua vida sem ele... Perdera sua alegria de viver, nem seu trabalho como modelo a fazia mais feliz... Quantas vezes pensou em se matar? Quantas vezes tentou dar cabo de sua própria vida, só para se encontrar com Light no mundo dos mortos? Mas, uma força sempre a impedia... E então os dias foram passando... Passavam lentamente, mas passavam e, um mês depois começou a notar as mudanças... Estava preparando seu café da manhã quando o cheiro dos alimentos lhe provocou um forte enjoo, fora correndo para o banheiro e vomitara muito. No começo, achou que o enjoo era apenas uma virose estomacal, porém eles continuaram... Todas as manhãs... Então, ela reparou um detalhe que havia passado despercebido em meio a sua dor: sua menstruação estava atrasada há mais de duas semanas... Além disso, também estava com um sono anormal e com seus seios e pernas inchadas...

Foi então até uma farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez, o resultado deu um novo sentido a sua vida. Positivo. Estava grávida. Light morrera, mas, deixara para ela uma parte de si. Plantara nela uma sementinha dele, sangue de seu sangue, carne de sua carne. Uma parte de Light que, ninguém poderia tirar dela... Um bebê só dela, o único filho e herdeiro de Light Yagami. A partir daquele momento, viveria para aquele bebê, seu filho com Light.

Já estava chegando ao terceiro mês de gestação, logo, sua barriga começará a crescer e as pessoas notarão seu estado. Desde que soubera, guardara segredo de todos sobre seu filho, sim, seu filho. Ainda não sabia o sexo do bebê, mas, tinha certeza de que era um menino, seu coração de mãe lhe dizia isso, um menino que seria tão inteligente quanto o pai.

Agora, lutava contra um dilema, se, diria ou não a mãe e a irmã de Light que estava grávida. Não por elas, mas, desde a morte de Light, Matsuda e todos os seus amigos da polícia a olhavam de um jeito torto, como se esperassem algo dela. Como se esperassem que, a qualquer momento, ela se tornasse o segundo Kira.

O mundo voltara à mesma podridão que era, antes do salvador Kira aparecer. A policia havia noticiado, dois meses atrás, que Kira estava morto e que o caso havia sido encerrado. Porém, ela nunca, jamais esqueceria o vingador de seus pais. Ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse tudo mentira, de que, Kira estava apenas dormindo, esperando o momento certo para ressurgir e fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para ela e seu filho que está a caminho.

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, a única coisa da qual se lembrava, era de dor súbita no coração, as palavras de Ryuuku quando haviam se conhecido _"No fim, eu escreverei o seu nome no meu Death Note" _e então seus olhos se fecharam para a morte...

Mexeu suas mãos por um instante e então tocou o solo. Mas, como isso era possível se estava morto? Aliás, onde estava? Com certo esforço, abriu seus olhos e então, pode enxergar a extensão e escuridão daquele vazio... Um céu negro totalmente encoberto por pesadas nuvens cinza. Ali, não havia sol, nuvens, estrelas, nada... Só o vazio...

Olhou para o seu corpo e então percebeu que, os ferimentos causados pelas balas que recebera haviam sumido. Então, era isso a morte? Estar confinado aquele eterno vazio? Naquele lugar não havia nada... Será que estava ali para se arrepender de seus supostos pecados? Se fosse, o Deus que o levara para lá estava perdendo seu tempo. Apesar de estar morto, não tinha arrependimento nenhum de ter usado o Death Note para tentar construir um mundo melhor e ser o Deus do novo mundo. Não, fizera a coisa certa, os humanos é que não souberam compreender a grandeza de sua missão.

Por mais que andasse, aquele vazio continuava, parecia não ter fim. Se esperavam que ele se arrependesse, estavam redondamente enganados. Só precisava de uma chance, e, começaria tudo de novo...

De repente, ouve um barulho vindo do céu, parecendo asas, olha para a direção em que ouvira o barulho e vê uma figura muito familiar se aproximando... Aos poucos, as asas do Shinigami que durante anos esteve ao seu lado vão se tornando cada vez mais nítidas, até que Ryuuku chega e para bem diante de si, os olhos vermelhos do Shinigami encarando seus olhos acastanhados.

Ryuuku encara Light com seu costumeiro olhar zombeteiro.

- He! He! He! He! Há quanto tempo, Light!

- Onde nós estamos, Ryuuku?

- Light, sabe que no mundo humano você era mais inteligente? Nós estamos no mundo Shinigami. Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu avisei que ao morrer, você não iria nem para o céu nem para o inferno. É o que acontece com os humanos que usam o Death Note.

Light olha irritado para o Shinigami. Se durante sua vida nunca teve medo dele, agora, em sua morte, muito menos.

- Então agora eu virei um Shinigami, Ryuuku?

- Não, Light. Você está condenado a viver no vazio deste mundo. Se bem que existe uma forma de você se tornar um Shinigami...

- Eu não quero me tornar um Shinigami, preciso encontrar uma maneira de voltar ao mundo humano e terminar o que comecei.

- Veja bem, Light, a morte é o fim de tudo, até para você. Não há meios de você voltar à vida. Mas, em memória a nossos bons e velhos tempos quero te mostrar uma coisa que talvez faça você querer se tornar um Shinigami... Como Shinigami, você possuirá um Death Note e poderá usá-lo para matar humanos e aumentar sua expectativa de vida, como nós fazemos. Ou talvez, você perca o caderno no mundo dos humanos, é a única forma que terá para voltar.

Light começa a pensar, se, encontrasse um humano para entregar seu caderno, será que este humano teria a coragem, a inteligência e a fibra necessária para fazer tudo o que ele fez e mais? Não... Pouco provável... Só outro Light Yagami seria forte o suficiente para fazer Kira ressuscitar.

Ryuuku solta uma gargalhada, ao ver o olhar pensativo de seu antigo parceiro.

- Light, vamos ver o mundo humano. Talvez ao ver o que quero te mostrar você mude de ideia... Mas saiba que só estou fazendo isso por nossos anos de convivência, me diverti muito enquanto estive com você no mundo humano.

Ryuuku leva Light até o poço onde se é possível ver o mundo humano. Lá, os olhos do rapaz se fixam na janela que parece se formar, então, ele a vê, Amane Misa, a única pessoa que realmente o amou, ela parecia deslumbrada com alguma coisa e, estava um pouco mais gordinha e então, os olhos do rapaz se voltam para a enorme barriga da modelo que no passado fora sua mulher. Seu rosto rapidamente muda de expressão, assumindo seu olhar de Kira, frio e calculista. Misa estava grávida? Quanto tempo havia se passado desde sua morte? E quem era o pai da criança? No mesmo instante, a compreensão chega a ele... A criança que Misa estava esperando só poderia ser...

- Parabéns, papai. – O Shinigami dá um forte tapa nas costas de Light – Seu filho deve nascer daqui a dois meses humanos. Você foi esperto, Light, eu te matei mas mesmo assim você arranjou um jeito de continuar vivo no mundo dos humanos.

O olhar sério de Light rapidamente dá lugar a seu habitual sorriso de vitória, um sorriso que costumava dar na sua época de Kira. Agora, o jogo se invertera... Misa estava carregando seu herdeiro... Um novo Kira... Aquele que, com sua ajuda, seria o novo Deus do novo mundo. Juntos, venceriam Near, a SPK, a NPA e quem quer que interferisse em seu caminho... Acabara de encontrar sua razão para continuar...

Sem tirar seu olhar da barriga de Misa, diz:

- Ryuuku, como faço para me tornar um Shinigami?

- He! He! He! He! He! Fácil Light, é só pedir ao rei dos Shinigamis. Só ele tem este poder!

Light olha mais uma vez para o mundo dos humanos e para a barriga de Misa, onde seu filho crescia protegido do mundo. Por ele, iria até o reino dos Shinigamis. Near, o jogo estava prestes a recomeçar.

- Ryuuku, me leve até o rei dos Shinigamis.

_Mundo humano..._

- Força, Misa! Você consegue! – dizia Sachiko Yagami, ao lado de Misa na sala de parto do hospital de Tóquio.

A modelo aperta com força a mão de sua sogra. Estava suada, dando tudo de si para trazer seu bebê ao mundo. Agora faltava pouco, muito pouco para tê-lo finalmente em seus braços.

- **AHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! **– grita e arfa Misa. Ao longo dos últimos meses, imaginara dia após dia como seria o rostinho de seu bebê. Em sua imaginação, havia uma criança com os olhos e os cabelos do pai. Ela queria que ele fosse idêntico a ele, para, ela poder lembrar-se para sempre do seu amor.

- Agora falta muito pouco, Amane-San. – diz o médico. – Estou quase vendo a cabeça do seu filho. Continue, só falta mais um pouco!

Misa continua fazendo força, empurrando seu filho para o mundo. O filho de Light estava quase chegando.

- Já estou vendo a cabecinha dele, Amane-San. – continua o médico. – Empurre só mais um pouco!

- **AAAAHÁÁÁÁÁÁ!** – grita Misa, fazendo um último esforço para expulsar seu bebê de dentro de si.

Após este esforço, ela relaxa a mão que apertava sem parar a mão de sua sogra. Seu rosto estava molhado de tanto suor, seus olhos castanhos pareciam cansados. Então, ela escuta um choro agudo de bebê e olha para o pequeno menino todo ensanguentado nas mãos do médico, que, imediatamente, corta o cordão umbilical e, entrega o menino, ainda ensanguentado, a sua mãe.

- É um lindo menino, Amane-San!

Misa encosta seu filho junto a seu tronco e beija a testa dele... Finalmente tinha em seus braços o fruto de seu amor por Light, à parte dele que, antes de morrer, deixara para ela. As lágrimas inundam-lhe os olhos.

- Sim, doutor. – diz Misa, ainda emocionada. – Lindo igual ao pai. Meu filhinho querido, meu Kenji Yagami.

Misa acaricia e nina seu bebê, se sentia completa e realizada agora. A modelo só não imaginava que, do mundo Shinigami, um par de olhos vermelhos comtemplava o pequeno Kenji Yagami, que acaba de chegar ao mundo...


	2. Chapter 2

_Dezessete anos depois..._

Em uma escola particular de Tóquio, um professor explana sua aula:

- Hoje, falaremos de uma pessoa que, há dezessete anos, foi, por muitos, considerado um Deus. Mas, que para a polícia, era apenas um serial killer, o mais famoso que o mundo conheceu. Alguém sabe de quem estou falando?

- Kira. – respondeu um aluno, de modo sério. Alto, pele branca, cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros e lisos, que, usa em um corte muito certinho, jogado para o lado. Seus olhos são castanhos escuros e demonstram certa nostalgia, como se o simples fato de estar naquela sala de aula o entediasse. Usa o uniforme da escola, assim como todos os alunos, calça cinza, camisa branca, gravata vermelha e terno amarelado.

- Resposta correta, como sempre, Yagami-Kun. – responde o professor. – Para a polícia Kira foi o assassino mais procurado de todos os tempos. Mas, havia pessoas que o consideravam um Deus. Na época de seu "reinado" a criminalidade em todo o mundo diminuiu consideravelmente...

O professor continua sua aula, enquanto o jovem Yagami quase não presta atenção na mesma, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Não se importava com o caso Kira, sabia demais a respeito dele, o marido de sua tia Sayu, Touta Matsuda, trabalhara no caso Kira, junto com seus falecidos pai e avô, que ele jamais chegou a conhecer. Quando ele nasceu, ambos estavam mortos.

O sinal de fim de aula toca e o jovem arruma seus livros dentro de sua pasta e está se preparando para ir embora, quando uma jovem para bem em sua frente.

- Você não parecia muito entusiasmada com a aula, não é, Kenji? – diz ela, sorrindo de modo cativante para ele.

- Não há nada que me interesse no caso Kira, Miya. – diz Kenji, de modo neutro, tentando encerrar a conversa. Porém, Miya ainda o encarava com seus profundos olhos azul safira, ela joga uma mecha de seus cabelos negros para trás e continua sorrindo para ele. Agora se me der licença...

Kenji sai da sala e da escola, senso seguido por sua colega de classe. O jovem Yagami não diz uma palavra se quer, preso em seus próprios devaneios.

- Kenji! Nossa, hoje você está mais calado do que o normal!

- Você acha, é? – diz o jovem Yagami. – Miya, tenho um compromisso hoje. Se não se importa, outro dia conversamos.

- Que compromisso?

- Minha mãe e eu fomos convidados para jantar na casa de minha tia.

- Então é por isso que você está tão aborrecido?

- Em partes. Até amanhã, Miya.

Kenji apressa o passo, deixando sua colega de turma para trás. Tira de sua pasta um iphone, conecta o fone de ouvido e começa a escutar as notícias, que, são sempre as mesmas. Crimes, crimes e mais crimes. O mundo estava uma podridão... Sempre pensara que o sistema estava errado... Kira julgava criminosos e os punia com a morte, mas como ele fazia isso ainda era um mistério. Suspeitava que Touta Matsuda e seus companheiros soubessem, afinal eles trabalharam no caso Kira. Não que o marido de sua tia falasse com ele sobre o assunto, na verdade, ele e Matsuda não falavam de absolutamente nada... Ela parecia não suportá-lo, assim como percebia no olhar dele a antipatia que sentia por seu pai, Yagami Light, toda vez que sua mãe tocava em seu nome. E, se Matsuda não o suportava, a recíproca era verdadeira, pois ele também não o suportava... Sempre tivera a impressão de que Matsuda escondia algo dele, de sua mãe, de sua vó e de sua tia, e pior, ele sempre se ofendia, toda vez que ele falava sobre seu objetivo de, após a faculdade, seguir os passos de seu avô e seu pai e entrar para a NPA.

Kenji chega em casa, o mesmo apartamento que, de acordo com sua mãe, ela dividiu com seu pai. Vai para seu quarto, deita na cama e liga o aparelho de televisão, onde o noticiário local fala de mais crimes, o que fez com seus pensamentos voltassem para a aula de história japonesa e o famoso caso Kira. Ele era totalmente contra Kira, mas, não podia negar, durante seu reinado, a criminalidade em todo o mundo havia diminuído. Sua mãe dizia que Kira era o salvador da humanidade, e, lamentava o fato de ele ter morrido.

Em meio a seus devaneios, o rapaz acaba adormecendo.

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Seus olhos vermelhos continuam fixos naquele poço, contemplando Kenji Yagami. Seu rosto, totalmente esquelético e desfigurado, tomado por fungos, há muito deixara de ser humano. Seus cabelos, antes impecavelmente arrumados, agora deslizavam até abaixo de seus ombros, totalmente desleixados. O corpo há muito já não era o de um humano, os ossos de seus braços e pernas a mostra, cobertos por tecidos pretos e rasgados, deixando partes de seus membros à mostra. Seu tórax já não possui pele, expondo todos os seus arcos costais, os músculos peitorais cobrindo sua caixa torácica e seu coração. Em sua cintura um cinto negro, onde está pendurado seu Death Note. Em suas costas asas... Suas mãos são cobertas por luvas, a fim de esconder suas articulações visíveis, seus pés são protegidos por grossas botas negras. Seu único traço humano são seus olhos, que, são os mesmos, exceto que agora possuem a cor avermelhada dos olhos de um Shinigami.

Passara os últimos dezessete anos esperando pacientemente o momento de seu filho estar pronto para assumir sua missão. Acompanhara seu crescimento e, com certa satisfação, o fato dele não ter herdado as capacidades mentais de Misa. Sim, seu filho era tão inteligente quanto ele, e, isso seria perfeito. Sentia que estava cada vez mais perto o momento do renascimento de Kira.

E então ele escuta passos, nem precisava se virar, sabia exatamente de quem eram aqueles passos, era, do único Shinigami com quem conversava naquele mundo.

- Ei Light, quando é que você vai parar de observar o seu filho? Quando estávamos no mundo humano você nunca me pareceu o tipo de cara muito paternal. – diz Ryuuku, tentando chamar a atenção de seu companheiro.

- O momento finalmente está próximo, Ryuuku, Kira irá renascer.

- Você tem seu Death Note, porque simplesmente não recomeçou seus assassinatos aumentando sua expectativa de vida? Faria Kira renascer e jamais te pegariam...

- E que graça teria isto, Ryuuku? Como você me disse anos atrás, o mundo Shinigami está podre. Será mais interessante no mundo dos humanos. Durante estes dezessete anos, eu me preparei para este momento, matei de uma forma que não chamasse a atenção da SPK, aumentando minha expectativa de vida enquanto via o amadurecimento do novo Kira.

- Light, e como você fará o novo Kira renascer? Por acaso você vai ar seu Death Note para ele e vai ficar sem seu caderno?

Os lábios de Light, outra de suas características humanas que não se perderam após sua transformação em Shinigami, curvam-se em seu habitual sorriso, que, quando era humano, costumava dar quando era um humano, seu habitual sorriso de vitória.

O Shinigami olha diretamente pra seu cinto, chamando a atenção de Ryuuku que, olhando atentamente para o cinto de Light, percebe que ali há dois Death Notes...

- Ei Light, você vai me dizer como conseguiu o segundo Death Note?

Light olha friamente para Ryuuku, não estava disposto a lhe contar como havia conseguindo o segundo Death Note, pois, tudo fazia parte de seu plano para o renascimento de Kira. Desta vez, tudo seria diferente... Não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhassem seus planos...

_Mundo humano..._

- Kenji, já está pronto? Você por acaso quer chegar atrasado à casa de sua tia? – Misa bate, mais uma vez, na porta do quarto de Kenji, apressando seu filho. Os anos pareceram não passar para Misa, pois ela continuava tão bela quanto em sua juventude. Tanto, que continuou trabalhando como modelo para sustentar seus filhos. Seus cabelos loiros continuam na mesma altura que eram em sua juventude, porém agora ela os usa soltos ou então presos em um rabo de cavalo. Por conta da gravidez e por estar sozinha no mundo, teve que amadurecer cedo e, deixou as roupas góticas de lado e passou a se vestir como uma adulta, assumindo um ar mais elegante.

Ela tenta abrir a porta, mas, percebe que está trancada. Imediatamente se lembra de Light, pois, ele também tinha esta mania. A cada dia que passava, Kenji se parecia mais com o pai, e, isto a deixava imensamente feliz.

- Kenji, deste jeito vamos chegar atrasados! – diz a modelo, batendo na porta mais uma vez.

Kenji abre a porta e, por um momento, Missa visualiza Light, e não seu filho. Pois o garoto usava uma calça preta, uma blusa da mesma cor e, um sobretudo branco... Trajes que lembravam imensamente seu amado Light. Se os cabelos fossem um pouco mais escuros e ele os usasse para frente ao invés de para o lado...

- Está olhando o que? – Kenji pergunta, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

- Sabe que a cada dia você fica mais parecido com seu pai?

- E? Eu não o conheci, certo? Então isso não faz diferença. Aliás, não pretendo demorar muito neste jantar, tenho cursinho.

- Kenji, é seu pai.

- Tenho respeito por ele, mãe. Aliás, porque a senhora nunca me falou sobre ele? Além de repetir que ele era perfeito e que a senhora era apaixonada por ele?

- Kenji, eu era imatura quando o conheci. E o amei profundamente. Mas, não sei se você tem maturidade suficiente para entender... Talvez quando você estiver formado e for um detetive da NPA.

- Mãe, às vezes tenho a impressão de a senhora que subestima as minhas capacidades. Um dia vou provar a todos o meu potencial.

- Meu filho, sei que você é inteligente. Mas existem certas coisas que só aprendemos com a maturidade, eu as aprendi após a morte de seu pai.

- Aposto que ele era bastante maduro para a idade. Minha vó disse que na minha idade ele também era o melhor aluno do Japão.

- Você e Light são parecidos em muitos aspectos.

- Podemos ir? Quanto antes nos livrarmos deste jantar melhor.

- Porque você não gosta da casa de sua tia?

- Nada contra minha tia, mas mãe, até você já notou que eu e o Matsuda não nos damos muito bem. E que ele não é o fã número um do meu pai... Vamos logo, mãe, pois como já lhe disse, ainda tenho cursinho hoje.

Os dois então vão para o carro e, o caminho até a casa de Sayu é feito no mais absoluto silêncio. A não ser pelo rádio do carro, em que as notícias dos crimes são anunciadas uma após a outra.

- Se Kira ainda estivesse por aqui às coisas seriam diferentes... – suspira Misa.

- Kira não é o salvador do mundo, mãe. Ele foi um criminoso, ele matava as pessoas.

- Ele julgou os criminosos que mataram meus pais, Kenji. Isso é algo que jamais esquecerei... Para mim, Kira será sempre o herói da justiça.

- E para mim um criminoso como qualquer outro. Nós nunca chegaremos a um denominador comum neste aspecto, mãe.

- Você nunca mudará de ideia nesse ponto, não é Kenji?

- Não, mãe, nunca. A lei deve julgar os criminosos e não um ser humano, isto o torna tão criminoso quanto os outros. – Kenji olha obstinado para sua mãe, o mesmo olhar de seu pai...

Misa estaciona o carro em frente à casa de Sayu e Matsuda e resolve dar o assunto por encerrado. Os dois saem do carro, Misa com seu habitual sorriso e Kenji com seu olhar sério e compenetrado. Sayu os recebe de modo acolhedor e caloroso enquanto Matsuda evita Kenji, como sempre. Por sua vez, Kenji simplesmente o ignora, nunca passou despercebido para ele que Matsuda esconde o motivo de não o suportar. Porém, Kenji um dia iria descobrir...

O jantar transcorre normalmente, Misa e Sayu conversando animadamente sobre moda e coisas de mulheres, aos olhos de Kenji, enquanto ele e Matsuda permanecem em silencio. Não aguentando ficar nem mais um minuto ali e, olhou para seu relógio de pulso, um presente de sua mãe, ela disse que o tirou do pulso de seu pai quando encontrou seu corpo. Não sabia por que, mas, simplesmente gostava do relógio. E, se sentiu aliviado ao ver que já estava na hora de seu cursinho.

Matsuda vê no pulso de Kenji aquele maldito relógio e, fecha a cara mais ainda. Para ele, Kenji era parecido demais com Light, o maldito Kira responsável pela morte de seu chefe e uma das pessoas que mais admirou na vida.

- Este tipo de relógio já saiu de moda há muito tempo, Kenji. –diz Matsuda de modo frio.

- Engraçado, não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – diz Kenji levantando-se e, se preparando para ir embora. – E, se eu precisar da opinião de alguém, certamente não será da sua.

- Já vai, Kenji? – pergunta Misa, sem se preocupar com o clima de animosidade entre Kenji e Matsuda.

- Está na hora do meu cursinho, mãe. – responde Kenji, já indo embora. – Obrigado pelo jantar, tia Sayu.

- Estude bastante, Kenji. – diz Sayu, antes de Kenji sair. – Misa, você deve ter orgulho do Kenji, não é? A cada dia ele se torna mais parecido com o Light.

- Eu gostaria que ele usasse o cabelo no mesmo estilo do Light, seria como se ele estivesse vivo...

- Você deveria agradecer o fato de Light Yagami estar morto, Misa. – comenta Matsuda, antes de se retirar.

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Light continua olhando para o mundo humano, onde seu filho está no cursinho. O olhar entediado de Kenji, é idêntico a seu olhar. Seria muito fácil, fazer seu filho aceitar seu destino, sua missão, o legado de Kira faz parte dele.

Ryuuku o observa entediado, não sabia o que tanto Light observava no mundo humano. Que tanta fixação era aquela por Kenji Yagami. Só sabia de uma coisa, que Light, o Shinigami, tinha um plano, um plano que faria Kira renascer mais uma vez.

- Ei, Light, você não vai me contar o que está planejando?

- Será mais divertido você apenas assistir ao show, Ryuuku. E, não se preocupe, ele está prestes a começar. Já está na hora.

Ao dizer isto, Light tira de seu cinto um dos Death Notes, e sorri para si mesmo.

- O que vai fazer com este Death Note, Light?

- Não é óbvio, Ryuuku? Vou fazer o mesmo que você quando nos conhecemos, irei perdê-lo no mundo humano para que Kenji possa encontra-lo.

- Light, a partir do momento que o Death Note tocar no mundo humano, ele pertencerá ao mundo humano. Se por acaso Kenji não o encontrar e outra pessoa o fizer, você não poderá fazer nada. Terá que ficar com o humano que o encontrar até que o caderno acabe ou até que o humano que o encontrar acabe.

- Por acaso você esqueceu com quem está falando, Ryuuku? Apesar de agora eu ser um Shinigami, minha inteligência continua a mesma. Eu pensei em todos os detalhes. Então você deve ficar quieto e assistir ao show.

_Mundo humano..._

Kenji acaba de sair do cursinho e caminha pelas ruas da cidade escutando seu iphone. O jantar na casa de sua tia fora entediante, e, Matsuda simplesmente o irritara. Desde criança ele nunca o suportava, ele, o aturara provavelmente por Sayu. O pior era ser obrigado a ter que suportá-lo de vez em quando. Matsuda o olhava como se o fato de ele estar vivo fosse um pecado, e, isso o irritava.

E, ainda por cima, ele vivia dizendo, indiretamente, que a NPA jamais aceitaria o filho de Light Yagami, como se ele fosse um criminoso ou algo do gênero. Como se o fato dele ser filho de Light Yagami fosse um pecado mortal.

Kenji finalmente chega à rua de seu apartamento, que está deserta, ele olha em seu relógio de pulso e vê que já são quase meia noite. Olha para o céu e percebe que o mesmo está com nuvens pesadas, então seria melhor apressar os passos antes que a chuva começasse.

Mas, é neste momento que, repentinamente, do céu cai um caderno negro, bem diante de seus olhos. Kenji fica paralisado, enquanto olha o estranho caderno negro que literalmente caiu do céu, bem debaixo de seus pés.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenji não consegue parar de olhar para aquele caderno, queria deixa-lo ali e seguir seu caminho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria pegá-lo, parecia que, dentro dele, havia uma força que o impulsionava a pegar o estranho caderno negro. Sem conseguir se conter, Kenji abaixa-se e, pega o caderno, logo ele lê o nome escrito na capa:

- "Death Note?" Que brincadeira é essa?

Ele balança a cabeça em sinal de descrença, não acreditando em uma piada tão sem graça, um "caderno da morte". Era, sem dúvida a piada mais sem graça que já vira em sua vida.

- Francamente, quanta falta de criatividade...

Kenji olha fixamente para o caderno, tenta jogá-lo no chão, mas, simplesmente não consegue, e, o fato de não conseguir descartar o caderno o intriga. Então, ele coloca o caderno em sua pasta e continua seu caminho.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco... – Kenji suspira para si mesmo.

O rapaz segue seu caminho e rapidamente chega a sua casa, onde é recebido por Misa.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji!

- É, cheguei.

- Como foi no cursinho?

- Sem novidades. Agora se me der licença, vou dormir, mãe. Estou cansado e amanhã tenho aula.

- Você é igualzinho a seu pai... Certo. Boa noite, Kenji.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Kenji vai para seu quarto, tranca a porta e então abre sua pasta e retira dela o caderno. Ele senta-se em sua escrivaninha e liga a televisão, onde está passando o noticiário, mas o rapaz não dá atenção ao mesmo, seus olhos estão fixos no caderno. Sem conseguir se conter, ele abre o caderno...

- "How to Use it... O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note deverá morrer..." Morrer, não é? "A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim como, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas... Se a causa da morte for especificada dentro de 40 segundos depois de escrito o nome da vítima, ela acontecerá. Não sendo especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco..."

O rapaz continua a ler as regras do caderno, mais incrédulo em cada uma delas...

- Francamente, para que eu trouxe isto pra casa? Que piada mais sem graça...

Ele joga o caderno em cima da cama, e, começa a prestar atenção no noticiário, onde a polícia japonesa estava noticiando a fuga de um perigoso assassino da prisão: Toshio Kobaiyashi, a fotografia do assassino sendo mostrada em seguida. Kenji memoriza o nome e o rosto do assassino, se perguntando por que está fazendo isso. Depois, vai até a cama e pega o Death Note, volta para a mesa de computador e pega uma caneta...

- Será que ele vai morrer mesmo? Mas, se ele morrer, eu serei um assassino... Além do mais, a polícia é quem deve cuidar disso... Afinal foi a falta de segurança deles que fez com que um criminoso fugisse.

Kenji guarda a caneta, fecha o caderno e o guarda na primeira gaveta da mesa para então ir para sua cama e deitar-se, o misterioso caderno presente em seus pensamentos...

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Light e Ryuuku observam Kenji no mundo dos humanos. Light não tira seus olhos vermelhos do garoto, vez ou outra direcionando seu olhar para a gaveta em que ele guardara o Death Note. A primeira parte do plano para o renascimento de Kira fora concluída. Ryuuku por sua vez, olha para seu companheiro Shinigami com seu sorriso costumeiro.

- He, he, he, Light. Parece que seu filho não puxou ao pai, ele não testou o caderno. E eu achando que ele ia matar aquele criminoso. Você não é mais tão bom de planos quanto antigamente.

- Que ele não ia testar o caderno de imediatamente já era de se esperar. Mesmo do mundo Shinigami, eu acompanhei o crescimento de Kenji durante estes dezessete anos, Ryuuku.

- Ainda não consigo entender a sua lógica.

- Kenji é meu filho, Ryuuku. Ele vai testar o caderno e verá seu poder... E então o novo Kira irá renascer...

- Pelo que observei do garoto, ele não aprova a política de Kira, você também já deve ter percebido, já que sua vida aqui foi acompanhar o crescimento de seu filho.

Os lábios de Light se curvam em seu habitual sorriso, e o vermelho de seus olhos se intensificam. Planejara tudo, Kenji seria o novo Kira, era o destino dele.

- Bem, Ryuuku, acho que já está na hora do show. Adeus, Ryuuku.

- Aonde você vai, Light?

- Ao mundo humano, onde mais? Afinal, eu perdi meu Death Note...

- Light, você não vai ao mundo humano e me deixar aqui. Afinal se Kira vai renascer, é lá que está a diversão. E faz anos que não como as maçãs do mundo humano.

- Antes de você ir junto, Ryuuku, quero deixar umas coisas bem claras.

- O que é, Light?

- Eu não quero que você interfira no meu primeiro encontro com meu filho. Esperei dezessete anos por este momento e você não vai atrapalhá-lo. Outra coisa, não se atreva a perder seu Death Note no mundo humano, ou isso acabará por atrapalhar meus planos.

- E a diversão nisso tudo onde fica?

- Você verá, Ryuuku, será muito divertido ver Kira retomando o poder mais uma vez. – diz Light, com seu sorriso estampando suas feições de Shinigami.

- Antigamente as coisas eram bem divertidas.

- E voltarão a ser, Ryuuku.

- Você sabe, não é, Light? Que a partir de agora você terá que ficar com o garoto até que o caderno acabe ou até que ele acabe. E no final, você terá que escrever o nome dele em seu Death Note.

- Você se preocupa demais, Ryuuku. Como já te disse, desta vez, as coisas serão diferentes, eu tenho tudo planejado. Agora vamos. E não se esqueça de que eu não quero você atrapalhando meu encontro com meu filho.

Os dois vão até a passagem para o mundo dos humanos. Das costas dos dois Shinigamis, vão crescendo asas, as De Ryuuku negras como a noite e, as de Light, formadas por ossos e fibras musculares, dando um aspecto sinistro ao Shinigami. Assim, os dois abrem suas asas e voam rumo ao mundo dos humanos.

_Mundo humano..._

Kenji olha para o relógio e percebe que já passa de meia noite. Havia estudado demais e perdera a noção do tempo. Ele desliga o computador e fecha seu livro, abrindo uma gaveta para guardar o livro. Péssima ideia, pois dá de cara com o caderno negro o "Death Note". Ele pega o caderno e, novamente abre no "How to Use it", uma vontade, bem no fundo de seu íntimo, de testar o caderno, só para ver se funciona mesmo ou, se é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Estava enfrentando um grande dilema... Testar ou não testar? Se fosse verdade, o que ele duvidava, ele seria considerado um assassino...

Ele olha pela janela e vê a chuva caindo lá fora, uma forte tempestade. E então um raio estronda no céu ao mesmo tempo em que uma figura assombrosa aparece em seu quarto, sorrindo para ele.

O rapaz respirou fundo, engolindo um grito de pavor misturado a susto... A criatura tinham olhos vermelhos escarlates e sorria para ele... Seu rosto, uma mistura humana com... Como o que? Não sabia descrever...

- Há dezessete anos espero por este momento, Kenji. – diz o Shinigami.

Kenji observa o Shinigami... O que era aquilo? E como sabia seu nome?

- Neste momento deve estar se perguntando como eu sei nome. Não precisa me responder, está em seus olhos.

- Light, o Shinigami. Originalmente eu era o dono deste caderno que está em suas mãos. – diz o ex-humano sem se deixar abater.

- Light? – diz Kenji, mais surpreso ainda e, ao mesmo tempo, começando a prestar atenção nas feições do Shinigami. Ele não tinha nada de humano a não ser... Os olhos... Olhando atentamente... Eram olhos idênticos aos seus, com exceção da cor, os seus, castanhos, e, os do Shinigami, daquele vermelho escarlate... E ele disse que se chamava Light...

- Não é possível... – Kenji exclama, em um tom de total surpresa.

- Percebeu, meu filho. – diz Light, sem ao menos se mexer ou demostrar qualquer emoção.

O olhos daquele Shinigami, seus olhos, o encaram sem a menor demonstração de qualquer sentimentalismo. Ele tinha muitas perguntas, as quais precisava ver respondidas.

- Mas como... – A surpresa de Kenji é tanta que ele mal consegue formular uma pergunta.

- Tudo culpa do Death Note, este caderno que está em suas mãos.

Os olhos de Kenji saem do Shinigami – se recusava a acreditar que aquela criatura fosse realmente seu pai – e vão para o caderno negro em suas mãos.

- Está dizendo que este caderno não é uma piada?

- O Death Note é real, Kenji, tanto, que foi com ele que me tornei Kira...

- Kira?

- Sim, eu há dezessete anos atrás eu era o humano conhecido como Light Yagami e usei o Death Note para criar um novo mundo, um mundo sem criminosos onde as pessoas pudessem viver em paz. Com este Death Note, eu comecei a criar um mundo novo, e, teria conseguido, se não fosse por L e Near...

Kenji olha intensamente para o Shinigami a sua frente, um olhar tão frio quanto o dele. Pouco lhe importava quem ele era, mas queria saber sobre Kira e o caderno...

- Me conte, Shinigami. Pelo que sei, Kira usava um poder sobrenatural para matar os criminosos de ataque cardíaco. Quero saber tudo sobre Kira e o Death Note...

Light começa a narrar para seu filho sua história, desde o dia em que encontrou o Death Note no gramado de sua escola... Seu encontro com Ryuuku... A aparição de L e como as coisas começaram a desandar... Contou tudo, como conheceu Misa, como ela se ofereceu para ser seus olhos... Só escondendo o fato de que ele nunca foi apaixonado por Misa, que, em todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele só a usou... Depois contou como assumiu o Lugar de L e de sua infeliz morte...

- Se você morreu como...

- Após minha morte, minha alma foi para o mundo Shinigami. Só depois de morto descobri que Misa estava grávida. Então, falei com o rei Shinigami e ele me transformou em um. Acompanhei, do mundo Shinigami seu crescimento e amadurecimento, até que você estivesse pronto, Kenji.

- Pronto?

- Sim, pronto para assumir meu lugar de Kira e ser o Deus do novo mundo.

Kenji olha friamente para o Shinigami a sua frente. Se a criatura achava que ele seria o novo Kira, estava redondamente enganado. Não nascera para se tornar um criminoso.

- Se você quer que eu me torne o novo Kira, está perdendo seu tempo. Eu vou ser o melhor detetive da NPA e não o criminoso mais procurado do planeta. Pode ir embora.

Light sorri sem nenhuma emoção, sabia que seu filho reagiria desta forma. Apesar de não conviver com ele, o acompanhou durante toda sua vida, conhecia cada detalhe de sua personalidade. Além do mais, seu filho era idêntico a ele em muitos aspectos.

- Você não tem escolha, Kenji. Este é seu destino.

Kenji olha furioso para a criatura que tinha seus olhos.

- E quem me escolheu este destino? Você? Faça-me um favor, vá embora e nunca mais volte!

- Eu não posso ir embora, a partir do momento em que você pegou este caderno, ele se tornou seu. Originalmente, este era meu caderno.

- E daí?

- A partir do momento em que você o pegou, ele é seu. E, o Death Note é a ligação entre Kenji Yagami, o humano e Light, o Shinigami. Ninguém mais pode me ver, Kenji, a não ser que toque este caderno e, sei que você não deixará que isso aconteça. A partir de agora, estamos conectados, eu vou onde você estiver.

- O problema é seu. Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, Shinigami. Eu não vou usar este caderno, não me tornarei um assassino e muito menos o "Deus do novo Mundo" como você diz.

- Isso é o que veremos, filho. – um esboço de um sorriso passa pelas feições sombrias de Light.

- E não me chame de filho! Eu não o sou e jamais serei!

Kenji guarda o Death Note na gaveta e tranca a mesma com chave e em seguida, deita em sua cama, a raiva inundando todo seu interior. Então aquela era a verdade sobre Kira? Ele era filho de um assassino? Aquela criatura sinistra sem um pingo de humanidade era mesmo seu pai? E o que faria com o caderno assassino? Se o Shinigami estivesse falando a verdade, tinha algo muito perigoso em mãos, e, não podia deixar aquele maldito caderno cair nas mãos de ninguém.

A exaustão finalmente toma conta de Kenji, fazendo o jovem fechar seus olhos e ser tomado por um sono sem sonhos...

Light observa seu filho dormindo em um sono profundo e pesado, nem o barulho da tempestade caindo lá fora o incomoda. Light vê a sombra de outro Shinigami se projetando na parede, e então ele vira-se para falar com seu companheiro de muitos anos.

- Então você já chegou, Ryuuku.

- Ei, Light. Parece que seu filho não aceitou muito bem a missão que você impôs a ele. He! He! He!

- Que ele agiria desta forma, já era esperado, Ryuuku.

- Ele nem ao menos quis testar o caderno, parece que ele não puxou ao pai nem a mãe neste aspecto.

- Ele vai testar, Ryuuku. É só questão de saber instigar...

- Instigar, em?

- Sim, Ryuuku, instigar. Como eu te disse, já tenho tudo planejado. Você apenas assistirá ao show.

Os raios de sol trazem um novo dia, e, Kenji age como se Light não existisse. É claro que o via, afinal o Shinigami estava sempre atrás dele. Mas, não iria deixar que aquela criatura lhe desse ordens ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A melhor opção era fingir que ele não existia. O que estava sendo fácil, visto que o Shinigami também não conversava com ele, talvez estivesse com raiva por ele ter se recusado a se tornar o novo Kira. Em todo caso, era melhor assim.

No colégio, Kenji logo nota a ausência de sua colega que senta em uma carteira a sua frente, Miya Nakayama. Estranhou, pois Miya nunca faltava à aula. Ela era uma das meninas mais falantes de sua turma, e, uma de suas melhores amigas, apesar de muitas vezes ele ser frio com ela, mas este era seu jeito, ele era um pouco frio com a maioria das pessoas, até com sua mãe.

O dia pareceu durar uma eternidade, pois Kenji não consegue se desligar da presença do Shinigami que o seguia feito uma sombra. Aquilo já estava o irritando. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de se livrar do Shinigami e do caderno o mais breve possível...

De repente, uma ideia passa por sua cabeça: e se queimasse o Death Note? Se o caderno desaparecesse, provavelmente seu antigo dono também desapareceria... E então, se veria livre daquele Shinigami que o queria forçar a se tornar um assassino... Kenji sorri, um sorriso que Light percebeu ser idêntico ao seu, o pai repete o gesto do filho, não sabia o que Kenji estava pensando, mas ele imaginava que deveria ser alguma forma de se livrar do caderno, coisa que Light não ia deixar... Seu filho seria o novo Kira, era seu destino.

O dia parece se estender para Kenji, cada minuto parecendo durar uma eternidade. Quando finalmente o sinal de fim de aula tocou, se sentiu aliviado, por finalmente poder ir para casa e se livrar daquele caderno.

Sua pressa é tanta que liga seu iphone mas, não dá atenção nenhuma às notícias que são transmitidas, só pensa ter ouvido o nome de um criminoso que tentara matar e que mudara de ideia, mas, não prestou atenção nos detalhes. O Shinigami voando atrás dele.

Quando finalmente chega em casa, encontra sua mãe sentada em frente à televisão.

- Estou de volta. – diz o rapaz.

Misa sai de gente da televisão e vai encontrar seu filho, a preocupação estampada em seu olhar. Kenji estranha, afinal aquele olhar de preocupação não é algo típico de sua mãe.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji. – diz Misa, a voz entregando toda sua preocupação.

Light fixa seu olhar em Misa, algo nela chamando sua atenção, ela havia amadurecido, isto ele pode notar. Durante estes dezessete anos, só prestara atenção em Kenji, e, perceber que estava observando Misa o surpreendeu.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? Parece preocupada. – a voz de Kenji tira Light de deus devaneios.

- Então você não sabe, não é, Kenji?

- Não sei o que? – pergunta o rapaz, tinha a estranha sensação de que não iria gostar da resposta de sua mãe.

- Miya Nakayama foi sequestrada esta manhã, está dando em todos os noticiários. A polícia já sabe quem é o autor do crime, um criminoso que escapou da prisão, o nome dele é Toshio Kobaiyashi.

O olhar de Kenji congela ali. Toshio Kobaiyashi... Não era esse o nome do sujeito que quase matou noite passada? Ele havia sequestrado Miya? Estava perplexo...

- Tem certeza? Não é nenhum engano?

- Não, Kenji! É o assunto em todas as emissoras. A polícia já foi acionada, eles estão procurando pelo sujeito, seu tio Matsuda está no caso.

- Como se aquele cara fosse conseguir cuidar disso! – diz Kenji furioso deixando Misa sozinha, indo para seu quarto e se trancando no mesmo.

Em seu quarto, ele abre a gaveta e tira dela o Death Note, a imagem do criminoso que vira na televisão viva em sua mente.

- Você pode acabar com o sofrimento de sua amiga. – diz Light, com um tom indiferente em sua voz.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta Kenji, sem conter o tom de irritação em sua voz.

- Você sabe que a culpa é sua de sua amiga ter sido sequestrada, não sabe?

- Minha?

- Sim, você teve a chance de matar Toshio Kobaiyashi ontem e não o fez. Sua amiga está sofrendo e você é o responsável. Mas, você pode acabar com tudo isto, Kenji. O poder está em suas mãos...

- O... Poder...

Light sorri, vai até a mesa do computador, pega uma caneta e a coloca nas mãos de Kenji, o Death Note de Kenji aberto em uma página em branco...

- Sim, Kenji, o poder está em suas mãos, apenas escreva o nome e sua amiga estará livre de todo o sofrimento que ela deve estar passando neste momento... Escreva o nome, e tudo estará terminado...


	4. Chapter 4

- Escrever... O nome dele... – Kenji mal conseguia proferir as palavras...

Light sorri, seu típico sorriso de Kira, seus olhos tomando um tom muito mais profundo de vermelho.

- Escreva o nome dele no Death Note, Kenji. E em quarenta segundos sua amiga estará livre. Se a polícia foi inútil, você pode ser útil.

Kenji segura firme a caneta... E a aperta com força contra a página em branco do Death Note, seus olhos fixos no caderno, em sua mente, a imagem do criminoso que deveria estar atrás das grades. Era só escrever o nome, e, em quarenta segundos Miya estaria livre... Suas mãos tremem enquanto a caneta é pressionada com força contra o caderno...

- **NÃO! EU NÃO SOU UM ASSASSINO! - **diz Kenji, jogando o Death Note e a caneta para o outro lado do quarto.

Light apenas observa a ação de seu filho indiferente.

- Você vai mesmo deixar sua amiga sofrendo, sendo que você tem o poder para acabar com isso em quarenta segundos?

- Shinigami idiota! Já te disse que não sou um assassino! Além do mais é trabalho da polícia cuidar de coisas desse tipo.

- Do jeito que a polícia é competente, pode ser que encontrem sua amiga morta. Se no meu tempo, eu já considerava a polícia incompetente, hoje a considero mais ainda.

- E o que você sabe da polícia hoje em dia? Pelo que sei, você está preso no mundo Shinigami há dezessete anos.

- Sei muito mais do que imagina. Passei estes anos observando a podridão do mundo humano. E observando você, meu filho.

- **NÃO ME CHAME DE FILHO!** – diz o rapaz furioso, deitando-se em sua cama e fechando os olhos para não ver aquele Shinigami que infelizmente era seu pai.

Ele se tornar o novo Kira? Um assassino? De jeito nenhum! Passara sua vida inteira sonhando ser um detetive da NPA, e era inteligente o suficiente para isso. Assim que Miya fosse resgatada, porque, ao contrário do que aquele Shinigami idiota diz, a polícia tem totais condições de lidar com um caso de sequestro, iria se livrar do caderno e consequentemente do Shinigami para sempre. Ao ter este pensamento, sua boca se curva em um meio sorriso involuntário.

Light apenas observa seu filho, agora era questão de tempo. Ele iria testar o Death Note, era seu destino e então, o mundo veria a ressurreição de Kira. Os lábios do Shinigami se curvam no mesmo sorriso de seu filho, enquanto um brilho vermelho toma por completo o olhar do Shinigami.

Kenji pega o controle remoto e liga a televisão em um canal de notícias, onde a equipe de reportagens está na porta da NPA, Kenji senta-se na cama e começa a prestar atenção ao noticiário, ignorando por completo o Shinigami. Na televisão, ele reconhece rapidamente seu tio, Touta Matsuda, junto com seus companheiros de NPA, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi e Hideki Ide.

Light senta-se na cama ao lado de seu filho, este finge que o pai não está ali e continua o ignorando, prestando atenção ao noticiário, onde Aizawa afirma que a polícia ainda não notícia sobre o sequestrador de Miya, mas que estão trabalhando com afinco. Matsuda diz que está esperançoso e que logo o caso estará resolvido.

Ao ver o rosto de seu tio falando calmamente na televisão, Kenji se irrita e desliga a mesma, seus olhos mostrando um brilho de insatisfação. Light percebe na fisionomia de seu filho que ele está insatisfeito.

- É como eu disse, Kenji. – diz o Shinigami sem nenhuma emoção – O mundo está podre, e você tem a chave para fazer com que o mundo se torne melhor, você tem a chave para dar felicidade aos inocentes e mesmo assim se recusa a usá-la.

- Você acha mesmo que me tornando um assassino vai fazer do mundo um lugar melhor? – diz Kenji, a raiva começando a inundá-lo. – Matar criminosos é a melhor maneira de mudar o mundo? Eu não acho! Matar criminosos não é a solução!

- Ótimo, então não reclame das consequências.

Kenji levanta-se de sua cama, destranca a porta de seu quarto e sai apressadamente em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Ele abre a porta e encontra Misa deitada, também assistindo ao noticiário, ela logo nota a presença do filho e volta sua atenção para ele.

- Kenji, algum problema?

- Não, mãe. Só estou avisando que vou até a casa de Miya ver como é que andam as coisas, não consigo ficar aqui em casa só tendo notícias através da televisão ou da internet.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não mãe, eu prefiro ir sozinho. Só passei aqui para avisar.

- Vá com cuidado, Kenji.

- Sim, estou indo.

Kenji sai do quarto e de casa, começa a andar pelas ruas, em direção à casa de Miya, tão preocupado com a situação da amiga que nem presta atenção na figura alada de seu pai, voando atrás dele. Cuidaria do Shinigami depois, agora, o mais importante era Miya e a segurança dela. Faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para o maldito criminoso receber pena de morte. Ele era mais inteligente que Matsuda e toda a equipe dele, com certeza, encontraria uma brecha onde o inútil de seu tio não encontrara.

Ele anda apressado, sem olhar para os lados e com o pensamento totalmente concentrado em punir o criminoso que está causando tanto mal a Miya.

Quinze minutos depois ele chega aos portões da casa de Miya, onde, na rua, várias viaturas policiais estão espalhadas. No portão da casa, ele encontra um homem alto que logo o avistou.

- Kenji, o que está fazendo aqui, filho?

- Senhor Nakayama, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com a Miya. Não consegui ficar em casa e vim aqui, saber se posso ajudar de alguma forma.

Kenji sente-se um pouco desconfortável, sabia que Hajime Nakayama não podia ver o Shinigami não parava de segui-lo, mas como não o queria ali, e isto simplesmente o incomodava. Mas no momento não tinha como se livrar dele.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda, rapaz. Venha, entre, os detetives da NPA estão na sala.

Kenji segue Hajime Nakamura até a sala, onde estão os detetives da NPA, a expressão de Touta Matsuda logo se fecha ao ver ali o filho de Light Yagami.

- O que este garoto está fazendo aqui? – diz Matsuda sem se importar em esconder seu tom desaprovador pela presença de Kenji. – Isto aqui não é lugar para estudantes.

Kenji olha com raiva para Matsuda, ele podia ser apenas um mero estudante, mas, com certeza, era mais inteligente que o tio.

- Kenji é amigo de infância de Miya, Matsuda. Ele tem todo direito de estar aqui. Além do mais, ele é filho e neto de eis detetives da NPA. – diz Hajime, mostrando sua total desaprovação a atitude de Matsuda. – Além do mais o que é realmente importante aqui é encontrar Miya.

- O senhor Nakayama tem razão, Matsuda. – diz Kanzo Moji, em tom sério – A presença de Kenji aqui não é o mais importante agora. Apenas o ignore, como eu.

O olhar de Kenji fica frio ao encarar os detetives da NPA, agora sabia o porquê de ele ser praticamente odiado pelos detetives, era por ele ser o filho de Kira.

Light também olha frio para os detetives da NPA, especialmente para Matsuda. Seus olhos fervem de ódio, ao lembrar-se do tiro que o infeliz lhe deu... Assim que Kenji se tornasse o novo Kira, dariam um jeito de matar Matsuda e todos os outros detetives que o humilharam em seu último dia de vida. Os lábios do Shinigami se curvam mais uma vez em seu típico sorriso de Kira, sua vingança e a morte deles estava próxima.

Neste momento, outro Shinigami chega aquela casa, com seu típico sorriso de deboche, e se aproxima de Light.

- Ei Light, isto aqui está até parecendo àquela reuniãozinha do dia da sua morte, só está faltando o pessoal a NPA. He, he, he!

- Cale a boca, Ryuuku. Isto aqui é muito diferente daquilo. – diz Light, sem ao menos olhar para seu companheiro Shinigami.

- Você não me engana, Light. Eu te conheço bem demais para saber que você tem um plano.

Light olha para Ryuuku, ainda sorrindo e diz:

- Então você não sabe, Ryuuku?

- Você sabe que acho mais divertido enquanto as coisas acontecem.

- Então fique quieto e assista ao renascimento do novo Kira.

As horas passam e os raios de sol trazem um novo dia. Na casa dos Nakayama, ninguém dorme, todos tensos e preocupados, sem nenhuma notícia. Kenji, cada vez mais confuso, será que tomara mesmo a decisão correta ao escolher não matar o sequestrador de Miya? Se ele escrito o nome dele no Death Note, há esta hora, Miya estaria sã e salva em casa e não correndo de vida como estava correndo agora.

Será que o Shinigami estava com a razão? Será que ele tomara a decisão certa em não matar aquele criminoso? Será que ele era mesmo o culpado pelo sofrimento de Miya, mas também dos pais dela pois ele tinha o poder de acabar com aquilo tudo e não o fizera?

Ele olha para a mãe de Miya, Akemi Nakayama, ela tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e estava aflita e a culpa era mesmo dele? Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz irritante de Matsuda.

- Não se preocupe, senhora Nakayama, logo nós encontraremos sua filha.

- Logo? Vocês estão dizendo isto desde ontem! Se a Miya está nesta situação à culpa é de vocês, que deixaram um criminoso perigoso fugir da prisão! Se o Kira estivesse vivo nada disso estaria acontecendo! Ela julgaria este bandido e nós não estaríamos neste sofrimento! – diz Akemi, tão exaltada que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

- Kira não passava de um assassino brincando de Deus. – diz Matsuda, enfezado.

- Kira era o herói do povo! Ele fazia o trabalho que a polícia nunca fez! – diz Akemi, decidida.

Kenji encara a mãe de sua melhor amiga, ela não achava Kira um criminoso? Ela achava que Kira era um herói salvador? Ele matava as pessoas, e ela achava isso certo? Ele olha para Light e vê que o Shinigami está sorrindo, é claro, provavelmente ele gostou de ouvir elogios a seu trabalho de assassino. Embora a mãe de Miya dissesse o contrário, que Kira ajudava as pessoas... Mas esta era a maneira correta? Assassinar as pessoas?

- Kira não era um bandido, ele punia as pessoas ruins para que as boas pudessem viver em paz! E Akemi tem razão, se Kira estivesse vivo nada disso estaria acontecendo.– a voz de Hajime o tira de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos deixar Kira de lado e nos concentrar no caso. – diz Aizawa, encerrando a discussão.

Light olha irritado para o detetive da NPA, os pais da garota estavam certos sobre Kira e ele acabara com as palavras que Kenji precisava ouvir, palavras de inocentes, que sabem que Kira era a justiça, o Deus do novo mundo.

O telefone toca, levando a atenção de todos para a ligação, Hajime Nakayama atende ao telefone e, percebendo que é da polícia, logo passa a ligação para Mogi, que fica uns dez minutos falando ao telefone, deixando todos apreensivos, com exceção dos dois Shinigamis que assistem tudo impassíveis, light, prestando atenção na conversa e Ryuuku, nas maçãs vermelhas e aparentemente suculentas que estão em uma fruteira sobre a mesa. Moji desliga o telefone, Hajime mal dá tempo para ele se recompor e diz:

- Alguma novidade?

- Encontraram o cativeiro de sua filha. Vou reunir uma equipe e vamos para lá imediatamente, em algumas horas tudo estará resolvido.

- Vamos. – diz Matsuda, propositalmente o detetive volta sua atenção para seu sobrinho. – Isto é trabalho para a polícia, você não tem nada o que fazer lá.

Kenji o olha com certo ódio, não sabia se odiava o tio ou o Shinigami culpado de tudo isto. Como já odiara Matsuda a vida inteira, era mais fácil odiar a ele, pois estava começando a achar que o Shinigami estava com a razão.

Kenji volta sua atenção para o Senhor e a Senhora Nakayama e diz:

- Quando tudo estiver terminado, eu volto para visitar Miya.

- Você é sempre bem vindo aqui, Kenji, - diz Akemi de modo afetivo.

E vai embora. Light faz sinal para Ryuuku, para eles irem também, pela primeira vez o Shinigami tira seu sorriso cínico do rosto e faz cara de insatisfeito.

- Ei, Light, porque temos que ir embora agora? Eu quero uma daquelas maças.

- Fique quieto, Ryuuku, em breve, você terá quantas maçãs você quiser.

Kenji vai apressadamente para sua casa, pensamentos conflitantes em sua mente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava confuso, sem saber o que pensar sobre o caso Kira, suas convicções indo todas por terra. Em uma noite, todos os seus pensamentos mudando... Desde que Light, o Shinigami aparecera em sua vida, tudo ruíra, não sabia mais o que era certo e o que era errado. Antes, achava Kira o vilão da história... Mas agora pensamentos diferentes inundavam sua mente, todos estes pensamentos fazendo-o querer escrever o nome do crápula que sequestrara Miya no Death Note e acabar com tudo isso.

Kenji chega em casa e encontra novamente Misa em frente a televisão da sala, no canal de noticiários.

- Estou de volta, mãe.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji. – diz Misa, a atenção totalmente voltada para a televisão. – A polícia já está no local do cativeiro de Miya, estão negociando com o bandido, mas ele não quer se entregar.

Kenji senta-se no sofá ao lado da mãe e começa a prestar atenção ao noticiário. Nenhum dos dois diz uma palavra, concentrados nas notícias. Uma hora se passa e nada, então a polícia resolve invadir, Toshio Kobaiyashi começa a atirar, mas, sozinho, não tem chances contra a polícia. Um dos tiros os policiais acerta três tiros no coração do sujeito, fazendo-o cair e seu sangue começa a se esparramar pelo locar. Os policiais entram na casa. O repórter da Sakura TV noticia que Toshio Kobaiyashi estava morto, e, logo, os policiais saem, trazendo consigo Miya, Kenji presta bastante atenção no rosto da garota, mesmo pela televisão, os olhos dela transmitiam um medo muito grande, maior do que qualquer outra coisa. O repórter encerra a transmissão ao vivo e a transmissão voltara aos estúdios da Sakura TV. Misa desliga a televisão enquanto Light assiste tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Parece que acabou, Kenji. Diz Misa, parecendo aliviada.

- Sim, estou um pouco cansado depois de passar a noite em claro. Vou dormir um pouco para depois visitar Miya.

Kenji vai para seu quarto e tranca a porta. Imediatamente, seu olhar é atraído para o caderno de capa preta jogado no chão. Ele pega o caderno e o olha atentamente, no mesmo instante, o olhar apavorado de Miya vem em sua mente. Ele poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo, se tivesse matado o maldito Toshio Kobaiyashi.

Light sorri só de observar o olhar de seu filho sobre o Death Note, pois imaginava exatamente que tipo de pensamentos estavam em sua cabeça neste momento. Perfeito.

- Pensando no que eu te disse ontem, Kenji? – diz o Shinigami, encarando seu filho. Os pares de olhos idênticos se encarando, os de Kenji, pela primeira vez, sem ódio de seu pai.

- Ainda não concordo totalmente com seu ponto de vista. – diz Kenji sem se deixar intimidar pelo Shinigami.

- Isso é porque você conviveu a vida toda com pessoas inúteis e que tem o pensamento errado, com exceção de sua mãe. Hoje você teve a oportunidade de ouvir a opinião dos inocentes, estes inocentes que dependem de você para viverem felizes em um mundo sem maldade. Os inocentes clamam pela ressurreição de Kira, pois Kira foi o único capaz de criar um novo mundo para eles. A policia, como já te disse, é que não soube entender.

- Como eu disse, ainda não sou totalmente a favor de seu ponto de vista. Agora me deixe descansar, pois tudo que eu não preciso neste momento é de sua voz me dizendo sobre Kira.

Kenji guarda novamente o Death Note na gaveta, tomando o cuidado de trancar a mesma. Depois, se joga na cama e, é rapidamente dominado pelo cansaço, dormindo em questão de minutos.

Quando Light percebe que seu filho está em um sono pesado, seus olhos brilham de satisfação enquanto sorri sombriamente, seu sorriso insano e vitorioso:

- Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh...

Neste momento a presença de outro Shinigami, carregando meia dúzias de maçãs bem vermelhas, interrompem a risada de Light.

- Ei, Light, fazia muito tempo que eu não ouvia esta sua risada, posso saber qual o motivo da comemoração?

- Dei tudo certo, Ryuuku, as coisas saíram exatamente como eu planejei.

- Do que você está falando? – O Shinigami pergunta sem muito interesse, enquanto começa a comer as maças uma a uma. – Deliciosas...

Light tira de seu cinto o segundo Death Note, e, o abre em uma página totalmente preenchida, seus olhos em tom de vermelho escarlate intensos e com um enorme sorriso em sua face.

"_Toshio Kobaiyashi, assassinado. Dia 28 de abril às sete e meia da manhã sequestra Miya Nakayama e a leva para uma casa abandona no subúrbio. Ele carrega uma arma com seis balas e ameaça a jovem, depois liga para a polícia e ameaça matar a jovem caso eles não esqueçam suas acusações. Não tem nada na cabeça a não ser um confronto com a polícia por sua liberdade. No dia 29 de abril às oito e meia da manhã tem um confronto com a polícia e usa todas as suas balas, sem munição adicional fica desesperado e em um momento de loucura sai da casa desprotegido e é atingido por três tiros exatamente as oito e quarenta e três da manhã."_

- O Death Note não falha, Ryuuku. – diz Light, sem tirar o sorriso de seus lábios.

- Então você planejou tudo?

- No mundo Shinigami, passei dezessete anos observando Kenji. Sabia que ele não aceitaria se tornar o novo Kira sem ser instigado a isto. Então tudo o que fiz foi dar um estímulo.

- Mas naquela hora, se ele escrevesse o nome no Death Note, seu plano sairia errado.

- Eu conheço meu filho melhor do que você imagina, Ryuuku. Sabia que ele não conseguiria escrever, aquilo tudo não passou de teatro de minha parte.

- Mas o Lightezinho ainda não aceitou ser o novo Kira.

- Escreva minhas palavras, Ryuuku, amanhã o mundo verá a ressurreição de Kira. Quando eu disse que tinha tudo planejado, não estava brincando.

Após um dia tumultuado para Kenji e cheio de emoções conflitantes, a noite chega e ele vai até a casa de Miya para visita-la. Sem Matsuda e seus amigos da polícia, é recebido de braços abertos, como sempre, e vai até o quarto de sua amiga de infância. Ele encontra a amiga deitada, pálida e com os olhos emanando um medo ao estremo.

Kenji se aproxima da menina e ela o abraça, chorando tanto, que as lágrimas dela molham o casaco branco de Kenji, mas ele não se importa. Ela a deixa chorando enquanto ela quer, sem dizer uma palavra, pois não sabia o que dizer a ela naquele momento.

Olhando para o rosto dela, tão aterrorizado... Tão cheio de pavor... Sentiu-se culpado, por não ter matado o tal Toshio Kobaiyashi quando teve oportunidade. Nunca vira Miya tão assustada em sua vida.

- Miya... Eu...

Miya o interrompe, colocando seu dedo indicador em seus lábios, mais lágrimas descendo por seus olhos.

- Kenji... Acho que nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida... Foi horrível... Ainda bem que acabou...

- Não se preocupe, o infeliz morreu em uma troca de tiros com a polícia, Miya, ele vai te deixar em paz.

- Este morreu... Mas quantos criminosos ainda existem pelo mundo, fazendo sofrer pessoas inocentes como eu? Por que, Kenji? Porque o mundo tem que ser habitado por pessoas tão más? Por que pessoas inocentes como eu tem que sofrer nas mãos de pessoas ruins e sem coração?

Mais lágrimas caem dos olhos azuis de Miya e por um minuto, os olhos de Kenji param diante dos olhos amedrontados de sua amiga. Todos os dias não só ela, mas várias pessoas inocentes sofriam nas mãos de criminosos e pessoas sem coração. Matsuda e sua equipe, se posando de moralistas, só souberam criticar seu pai, que, no passado tentou criar um mundo sem maldade para pessoas boas poderem viver em paz. No fim das contas, o Shinigami, ou melhor, seu pai, estava com a razão o tempo todo.

Miya abraça mais uma vez Kenji. Ele retribui o abraço de sua amiga, em seus olhos, um discreto brilho vermelho.

- Miya, você gostaria de viver em um mundo sem maldade, só habitado por pessoas do bem?

- Igual à época do Kira? – pergunta Miya, em um tom fraco de voz.

- Sim, Miya, igual à época do Kira.

- Se Kira estivesse vivo, eu não sofreria o que sofri. Sei que você não gosta dele, Kenji. Mas esta é a verdade.

- Miya, a partir de hoje você não precisará ter medo de mais nada, pois eu criarei um mundo sem maldade para você. – sussurra Kenji, mais para si mesmo do que para Miya, o tom de seus olhos mudando para o vermelho. Atrás dele, Light gargalha de satisfação.


	5. Chapter 5

_Uma Semana Depois..._

Kenji está em seu quarto, à televisão ligada no noticiário, caneta na mão, e um caderno de capa preta aberto na mesa de computador. Ele olha na televisão os criminosos que estão sendo noticiados, enquanto memoriza seus rostos e vai escrevendo seus nomes no Death Note, um atrás do outro sem nem ao menos piscar.

Ele é observado pelos dois Shinigamis que lhe fazem companhia. Light, com seu habitual sorriso e olhos vermelho escarlate, parecendo satisfeito com o trabalho de seu filho e Ryuuku, mais concentrado em comer as meia dúzias de maças que Misa dera a Kenji.

Kenji mal presta atenção aos dois Shinigamis, concentrado nos criminosos, infelizes que terão como punição a morte. Alguns com crimes horríveis como assassinatos, drogas, sequestros, estupros... Outros com crimes menores como assalto, ferir inocentes... Mas todos tendo o mesmo castigo, todos morrendo de ataque cardíaco.

Após acabar com todas as maçãs, Ryuuku começa a prestar atenção às ações de Kenji. O Shinigami não deixa de perceber a semelhança entre pai e filho e se lembra, anos atrás, de Light fazendo o mesmo trabalho.

- He, he, he, Lightezinho. Se você continuar matando um criminoso atrás do outro de ataque cardíaco, vai acabar tendo problemas como o seu pai. Você poderia ser mais original.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, sem ao menos olhar para o Shinigami – Além do mais, o mundo precisa saber que Kira renasceu.

O sorriso de Light se abre ainda mais perante o comentário de seu filho.

- Lightezinho, desse jeito a polícia e a SPK vão desconfiar de você.

- Deixe eles desconfiarem, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, anotando mais nomes no Death Note – Até onde sei, eles não podem provar que eu sou o novo Kira. Só porque no passado Light foi Kira, não quer dizer que eu sou o novo Kira.

- Mas você será logo de cara, o primeiro suspeito. – diz Ryuuku, ainda insatisfeito. – Pelo que já reparei, seu tio não gosta muito de você.

- Pelo que sei, o Death Note pode ter caído em qualquer lugar do mundo humano, e, qualquer um pode tê-lo encontrado. E, quanto a Matsuda, ele e os amiguinhos detetives dele estão com os dias contados.

- Você vai mata-los? – o olhar de Ryuuku se fixa no humano – Isso vai te tornar mais suspeito.

- Não seja idiota, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, escrevendo mais nomes de criminosos no Death Note – Eu não vou mata-los de ataque cardíaco, isto me tornaria suspeito, vou envolvê-los em algum tipo de acidente ou algo que não tenha como ligar as mortes deles ao Death Note. Matsuda e os idiotas da NPA não serão problema.

- Os idiotas da NPA são fáceis de manipular, Kenji. – diz Light, seus olhos vermelhos fixos nas páginas preenchidas do Death Note – O maior problema será Near e os membros da SPK.

- Quanto a isso, só precisarei ver o rosto dele. Graças a sua falha no passado, Light, eu já sei o nome, tudo que precisarei é o rosto.

- Não pense que vai ser fácil, Lightezinho, aquele cara é muito esperto, foi capaz de derrotar seu pai. A propósito, não tem mais maçãs?

- Ele me venceu porque trabalhou junto com o Mello. Agora, somos eu e Kenji contra ele. Isto significa que ele jamais chegará a nossos pés.

O jeito como Light se referiu a ele, irritou profundamente Kenji. Ele estava sim, usando o Death Note para criar um mundo melhor, um mundo só com pessoas boas, mas, em nenhum momento se aliou aquele Shinigami. Isto eram apenas circunstâncias do destino. O Death Note os unia, era só isso.

- Não pense que estou do seu lado, Shinigami. – diz Kenji, fechando o Death Note e virando-se para encarar os dois Shinigamis – Decidi usar o Death Note para criar um mundo melhor, apenas isso. E, irei mais longe que você, esmagarei sem dó nem piedade todo aquele que ousar se colocar em meu caminho, a começar por Matsuda, ele sempre me odiou por eu ser seu filho, e, pagará com a vida por isso.

Os olhos de pai e filho assumem um tom de vermelho escarlate, e, os lábios de ambos se curvam no mesmo sorriso. Se não fosse pela aparência fantasmagórica de Light, poderia se dizer que eram clones um do outro.

Ryuuku se une a pai e filho, e sua boa se curva em seu sorriso cínico, ele, porém, não sorri das ambições dos dois Yagami, e sim, de sua própria diversão.

- He, he, he, he! Pelo jeito, esta minha nova temporada no mundo humano será mais divertida que a anterior.

Kenji guarda o Death Note na gaveta de sempre, coloca seu pijama e deita-se em sua cama. Sem sono, começa a pensar em sua nova responsabilidade como Kira. Tinha certeza de que seu tio Matsuda e sua equipe de detetives iriam desconfiar dele sem nem se quer cogitar outros suspeitos, devido ao fato de seu pai ter sido Kira no passado. Teria que agir com cuidado para não atrair mais estas suspeitas... Não seria difícil se livrar deles, e, assim que o mundo revelasse que Kira voltou seria umas das primeiras coisas que faria...

Sorri... Um plano começa a se formar em sua mente... As ideias vão tomando forma, todas se encaixando perfeitamente a situação e, todas, sem o colocar sob suspeita...

No passado, seu pai fora Kira, mas e daí? Isto não é suficiente para se assumir que ele é o novo Kira. Qualquer um que encontrar um Death Note pode se tornar Kira... Independente de quem seu pai foi no passado.

Sua vantagem, é que ninguém imagina que Light se tornou um Shinigami e que contara para ele tudo sobre o caso Kira no passado. Ele conhecia cada detalhe... Sabia onde o Shinigami havia errado para não cometer os mesmos erros. Ele não seria pelo pela NPA e muito menos pela SPK e pelo sucessor do tal L, o detetive mais famoso do mundo.

Com este pensamento em mente, Kenji se deixa ser tomado pelo sono...

_NPA..._

Os detetives estão todos trabalhando, quando, Shuichi Aizawa chega com uma dúzias de folhas impressas nas mãos e com um olhar bem preocupado. Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda e Hideki Ide não deixam de notar o olhar de preocupado do amigo.

- Qual o problema, Aizawa? – diz Ide, sem conseguir esperar o amigo falar.

- De acordo com isto, durante esta semana, duzentos criminosos morreram de ataque cardíaco ao redor do mundo. – diz Aizawa.

Os outros detetives se surpreendem com a revelação do amigo.

- Isto quer dizer que Kira... – Mogi não consegue completar a frase.

- Kira ressuscitou...- Aizawa completa a frase pelo amigo.

- O inferno vai recomeçar. – diz Ide, um semblante triste assumindo sua fisionomia. – Pelo visto, outro Death Note caiu em nosso mundo.

Um ódio mortal começa a tomar conta de Matsuda. Sabia perfeitamente quem era o novo Kira, só existia uma pessoa no mundo com o mesmo pensamento do Kira anterior para fazer tamanha chacina com criminosos ao redor do globo.

- O inferno não vai recomeçar, pois eu sei perfeitamente quem é o responsável por isso. – diz Matsuda, tão nervoso que seu tom de voz sai alterado inconscientemente – É só prendermos Kenji Yagami e o problema será resolvido.

Os outros detetives encaram Matsuda perplexos perante a conclusão do amigo.

- Sei como se sente com relação à Kenji, Matsuda. – diz Mogi – Mas, nós não temos provas contra ele.

- Como não temos provas contra ele? – diz Matsuda, ainda alterado – E o que o pai dele fez no passado, não conta? Light Yagami era Kira, está mais do que na cara que Kenji Yagami também está se tornado um. Afinal já dizia o velho ditado, tal pai, tal filho.

Embora Aizawa quisesse concordar com Matsuda em alguns pontos, sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Eles não tinham nenhuma prova de que Kenji Yagami era o novo Kira.

- Sei como se sente, Matsuda. – diz Aizawa, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo. – Mas, não podemos acusar Kenji Yagami sem provas. Infelizmente ele ainda nem é suspeito nem nada.

- Para mim, o fato dele ser filho do Light Yagami já o torna suspeito automaticamente. – diz Matsuda, ainda nervoso – Aquele homem era um monstro que teve coragem de matar o próprio pai. E, mais do que vocês, eu conheço Kenji, infelizmente convivo há dezessete anos com ele, e, posso afirmar que ele é uma cópia do Light.

- Mesmo assim, Matsuda. – diz Mogi – Nós não podemos prender Kenji Yagami o acusando de ser Kira sem provas. No mínimo, precisaríamos encontrar o caderno.

- Eu também desconfio de que Kenji possa ser o novo Kira. – diz Ide – Mas, antes de prendermos ele, temos que encontrar uma prova, ou melhor o Death Note. Se encontrarmos o Death Note em posse de Kenji Yagami tudo estará resolvido. Sem provas, não poderemos fazer nada.

- A vantagem que nós temos, - diz Aizawa, recordando-se do passado – É que se Kenji Yagami for mesmo Kira, ele jamais poderá nos manipular como seu pai fez no passado.

Matsuda não consegue se conformar com o "se Kenji for Kira", tinha certeza absoluta de que seu sobrinho era o novo Kira. Não tinha a inteligência de Light, de L, de Near, muito menos a de Kenji, mas tinha algo a seu favor, conhecia Kenji melhor do que os outros detetives da NPA, e, ele é praticamente um clone do pai, não só na aparência como na personalidade também...

Provaria que Kenji Yagami era o novo Kira, assim como Light Yagami fora Kira no passado, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida...

_Dia seguinte..._

Kenji está voltando da escola quando olha para uma das televisões e a reportagem chama sua atenção "O Renascimento de Kira: O Deus Voltou?". Imediatamente ele para e começa a prestar atenção ao que o repórter noticia.

- E, após dezessete anos, o Deus voltou. Durante esta semana, duzentos criminosos ao redor do mundo morreram de ataque cardíaco. Kira está de volta! A polícia ainda não tomou partido da situação, então não sabemos se ela lutará conta o Deus mais uma vez. Ao redor do mundo, pessoas e mais pessoas comemoram o retorno triunfal de Kira, enquanto os criminosos lamentam e tentam se esconder do julgamento do Deus do Novo Mundo.

Kenji dá um meio sorriso, então, o renascimento de Kira estava começando a ser noticiado. Agora era questão de tempo para a polícia desconfiar dele, devido ao passado de Light. Porém, não se importava, seu plano era tão perfeito que a polícia apenas cairia perante seu poder.

Voltando a andar, Kenji começa a rir consigo mesmo, ao notar o homem que o seguia sem nenhuma cautela. Ele era tão burro que não conseguia ao menos seguir uma pessoa sem ser notado.

- Pelo jeito que você está sorrindo, devo deduzir que já percebeu que está senso seguido, Kenji. – diz Light, achando cômico o modo nada sutil do perseguidor de seu filho.

- É só o idiota do Matsuda. – diz Kenji, sem se importar com seu tio o seguindo.

- He, he, he! Pelo visto, ele já suspeita de você, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, com seu típico sorriso cínico.

- E daí que ele suspeita de mim, Ryuuku? – diz Kenji em um tom frio de voz – Ele não pode provar, e, sem provas, nada feito. Matsuda é uma piada, ele jamais conseguirá chegar a meus pés.

- Light, este seu filho é mais convencido do que você. – diz Ryuuku, em meio às risadas.

Kenji chega em casa e, encontra um bilhete de Misa, dizendo que tinha trabalho e que só voltaria à noite. Ele troca de roupa e sai mais uma vez, indo até o mercado para comprar maçãs.

Matsuda acompanhou com interesse a saída Kenji. Perfeito. Iria vasculhar o quarto dele, encontrar o Death Note e provar ao mundo que Kenji Yagami era Kira, que, era tão sem caráter feito seu pai, Light Yagami.

Ele entra no apartamento usando uma chave mestra, e, vai direto para o quarto de Kenji. Começa a procurar no armário, mexendo nas roupas... Na estante de livros, embaixo do colchão, em todos os cantos prováveis e improváveis. Mas não achara nada, nem sinal de um aderno de capa negra.

Então, Matsuda começa a examinar as gavetas da mesa de computador. Está tão distraído que, seu coração para ao ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo:

- Espero que tenha encontrado o que está procurando, "titio" Matsuda. – diz Kenji, encostado à porta de seu quarto, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação e um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Atrás dele, Light e Ryuuku assistem à cena, sorrindo com o olhar apavorado de Matsuda.


End file.
